


Strangers on trains

by raptorez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Trains, asahi and noya does not know each other, so so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptorez/pseuds/raptorez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya rides on trains and embarrasses himself repeatedly. Tanaka is not helping. And Asahi is probably not a gangster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

”Geez I’m beat.”

Tanaka moaned as he heaved himself onto the train and slumped down in the first vacant seat he could find. Noya grunted in agreement and threw himself down next to the other boy.

They had spent the day at the beach, swimming and playing beach volleyball beneath the burning sun. Nishinoya was pretty sure he had sand up his nose and inside his ears. He was completely sure he had the damned grains in his underwear, he could feel them scratch awkwardly against his skin.

”I have sand up my fucking ass,” Tanaka muttered on cue and Noya had to suppress a snort as the old lady sitting next to his friend scrunched her nose in distaste and blatantly moved as far away from the cropped youth as possible, while still remaining in her seat.

Lazily looking around, Nishinoya found that most passengers in their close vicinity were old ladies, with the exception of a man, whom was sitting face to face with Noya.

The man had long hair, messily put up in a bun and a slight beard. He was glaring down at a book in his hands, defined eyebrows narrowed threateningly. 

Noya watched him, curious. The guy looked like he was from a criminal gang or even maybe from the yakuza. He had a dangerous aura around him and Noya noticed that none of the old ladies dared to sit next to him.

Still, he was pretty hot for being a gangster. Nishinoya let his eyes wander over the man’s muscular body, paying extra attention to his bulging biceps and broad chest.

Tanaka was still complaining about the sand at his side and Noya nodded tiredly, letting his head fall back against the seat and reaching down to scratch at the skin just where his basket shorts ended.

All he wanted was to get home already. He wanted to take a shower and get rid of the grit and sweat covering him. Then maybe play a video game or watch a movie at Tanaka’s place.

Closing his eyes, he sprawled exhaustedly over his seat, enjoying the gentle rocking of the train.

Then suddenly, the vehicle did a sharp turn. Tanaka cursed loudly and Nishinoya who hadn’t been prepared at all, was sent flying from his seat.

His honed reflexes kicked in immediately and he managed to catch himself on his hands and knees. Noya winced as he felt the bare skin of his knees and hands scrape roughly against the floor. Still, he was pretty lucky to not have landed on his face.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Noya lifted his head and met a pair of surprised brown eyes.

Oh.

Nishinoya took in his present position and decided he perhaps wasn’t so lucky after all. 

He had landed on all fours, between the gangster’s spread legs. His nose was barely an inch from the other’s crotch.

Shit shit shit.

”Sorry!” He sputtered, quickly scrambling away from the man and landing on his ass on the train cabin’s floor.

By that time Tanaka seemed to have decided he couldn’t hold it in anymore and buckled over, roaring with laughter.

The expression of shock left the gangster’s face and he quickly flushed a violent shade of red.

Noya clenched his fists, panicking. He was going to die. His life would be ended brutally on a train, by a yakuza whom he had practically sexually assaulted. At least he wasn’t going to go alone, Tanaka would probably be murdered as well, for laughing about the nasty situation. 

Noya turned to glare at his friend, urging him to shut up already. Didn’t he understand the danger of the situation?!

What he realized when he turned, was that all the old ladies surrounding them were doing their best to hide their laughter as well. One small one with an ugly hat even let out a small cackle, clutching her handbag tightly to her chest.

Great. Just great. Noya, Tanaka and half a dozen ladies would meet their end this afternoon.

Gingerly, Noya turned back to face the enraged man. His face was completely scarlet and his mouth was set in a thin line.

”I really am sorry,” Nishinoya tried again, carefully meeting the other’s eyes.

”U..uh yeah,” the gangster stuttered. 

Wait what. Noya raised one eyebrow. Did gangsters stutter? Really?

The tall man averted his gaze from Noya’s, and stood up shakily with a timid Excuse me. Nishinoya watched in shock as the dangerous man practically fled from the train cabin, hurrying out onto the platform.

It appeared the stubbly gangster had been too embarrassed to stay around and end Noya’s life. Nishinoya let out a relieved breath, rubbing his eyes.

Tanaka was still wheezing with laughter by the time Noya finally picked himself up and returned to his seat. He made sure to kick him extra hard in the leg.

>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I just needed to get this short silly oneshot out of my system. And it's christmas times! Rejoice everybody!
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone bothering to read this stupid thing, you're lovely!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry.
> 
> I just sat down to look at this oneshot and saw that some of you asked for a second part, then I realized that I hadn't even posted the whole story! It's twice as long but I accidentally split it in two. So you get a second chapter of this, even though it was supposed to be a oneshot. Again, sorry. And a happy new year to you all!

A few days later, Noya was back on the train. This time it was stuffy and crowded and Nishinoya was standing up, feet wide apart to keep his balance. He should probably have hold onto the railing as well but was too busy eating his favorite ice cream and playing an exciting game on his phone to care. Whatever, he had pretty kick-ass balance powers.

Eagerly sucking and nibbling on his soda-flavoured gari gari-kun, Nishinoya punched the buttons on his phone relentlessly, shooting down every single alien he could find.

Fuck yeah, soon he’d beat Tanaka’s record, he just needed to hang in there for a few more seconds… This was his lucky day, he could feel it.

Of course, the train picked that exact moment to make a rough deceleration. Nishinoya immediately tensed his leg muscles and dug his heels into the floor. There was no fucking way he was going to humiliate himself on the train twice in one week.

Unfortunately not everyone had Noya’s awesome balance and strong thighs. A shrill shriek pierced his ear drums and the next second a group of flailing high school girls crashed into him.

Good balance or not, it was impossible for Noya to support all the extra weight. He stumbled forward violently and landed on someone while the gaggle of screaming girls fell to the floor in a sprawling heap.

Nishinoya cursed all that was holy. He was sitting astride a warm lap, legs on either side of the other’s thighs. Not awkward at all. He looked up and met a pair of familiar eyes.

Oh no. Oh no how could this be. 

The gangster from a few days ago stared back at him, cheeks already rosy with embarrassment. Nishinoya was vaguely aware of the passengers around them hurrying up from their seats to help the girls but he couldn’t stop staring into those warm brown eyes. 

Oh yeah, maybe he should get off. 

He started to lift his ass from the other’s lap, but didn’t get very far before noticing that the gangster’s hands were holding onto his hips tightly. He had probably grabbed hold of Nishinoya to steady him. What a gentleman. He could feel the rough pads of the other’s finger tips against his skin where his shirt had ridden up. Taking a shaky breath, Noya sank back down, his own face heating up.

The gangster suddenly seemed to realize that he was holding onto Noya in a kind of indecent way and pulled his hands back quickly, as he’d burnt himself. ”I..I’m sorry!” He blurted, blush deepening.

”No, I’m sorry.” Noya answered and then started to laugh. This situation was just too ridiculous to take seriously. And besides, the gangster did not seem very scary anymore. ”This shit just keeps happening to us ey?” He grinned. ”Must be destiny.” 

The rough-looking man laughed nervously but some of the tension seemed to leave his body. ”Y..yeah. Probably.”

Nishinoya shook his head, snickering. Feeling pretty certain that the other man wouldn’t kill him after all, he diverted his attention from the gangster to the rest of the world. The girls had gotten up on their feet, grabbing bags and straightening skirts as they blushed and giggled simultaneously.

His phone was fine, thank god. He still had it in a death grip in his right fist. His ice cream on the other hand, was not fine at all. It was smashed against the gangster’s shirt, where Nishinoya had put his left hand to catch himself.

He watched the blue goo stick to the other’s nice shirt, creating a large sticky spot. Noya winced and pulled the deformed popsicle away from the light green material of the shirt. 

”Aw shit… I’ve messed up your shirt.” Noya muttered, biting his lip and meeting the other’s eyes haltingly. ”Shit sorry, I suck.”

”No!” The gangster exclaimed, then quickly went even redder and averted his gaze. ”Um I mean.. It’s okay. It’s just a cheap, old one anyway haha.”

Nishinoya had difficulties believing that. The shirt looked expensive and not old at all. Actually it was pretty cute. He was seriously starting to doubt that this guy was a gangster.

”But still!” He insisted, gesturing wildly with the melting popsicle still in his hand. ”I feel bad. Can I maybe uh… maybe buy you an ice cream or something to make it up to you?” He immediately kicked himself, buy him an ice cream?! That sounded too childish, he needed to show that he was serious about all this. He needed to sound mature… ”Or maybe a cup of coffee?”

Smooth. Real smooth. He felt his ear-tips heat up as the corners of the probably-not-gangster’s mouth twitched in amusement.

”And hey, what’s your name?” He continued to babble nervously. ”I should know your name before asking you out. Although it’s too late now… Well whatever. I’m Nishinoya!”

The man beneath him let out a tiny chuckle, looking up at Noya with a warm smile.

”Ice cream would be great.” He hummed, looping one arm back around Nishinoya’s waist. ”And you can call me Asahi.”


End file.
